The fight
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: Nick and Sara can't be in the same room together? Why? Nick Sara maybe GRS latter. Could someone review if the rating is okay? grs is coming but i need a few more chapters. I don't that it's going to be grs just have some
1. Chapter 1

In the break room of Las Vegas Crime lab Sara Sidle is perched on the sofa next to Greg Sanders half heartedly discussing the B and E they had begun processing the night before. Nick Stokes is leaning against the wall as physically far away from Sara as the room will allow. Next to him Warrick Brown is trying to discuss their current case. Nick however is paying little attention to this conversation all his concentration is going toward the huge mental task of forcing himself not stare at Sara. Catherine is seated at the table sipping her coffee quietly waiting for Grissom to come hand out the evening's assignments.

Grissom enters holding the evening assignments he seeing the layout of the room he comes to a decision. "Nick Sara I'm giving you a DB in Prump."

Sara Sidle groaned internally as a pit of dread formed in her stomach she racked her brain for an excuse to get out of this assignment "I'm still working a case with Greg."

Nick eyes darted from Sara to Grissom his reluctance to work with her made him add "Warrick and I are still processing a double homicide."

"Sara I think Greg can finish a B and E on his own and Nick Catherine is taking over your old case."

"But Grissom."

"Nick that's finial. Everyone can leave now except Sara and Nick."

Greg squeezes Sara shoulder in silent support turning to glare at Nick "Greg close the door behind you." Grissom grinds out his anger ready to boil over. He had patiently been waiting this situation to work itself out. Assuming that Sara and Nick where adult enough to work out their problem without his interference.

"I ignored it when one day you two stopped talking to each other." Grissom said pausing to glare at Nick "I worked around it when it became clear that you didn't want to share cases" shifting his gaze to Sara. "However, now your co-workers are taking sides in your silent little feud and I can't have that. I don't know what the problem between you two is but by the time you get back from this case I expect it to be resolved."

"Grissom that's not………." Sara

"Resolved Sara." Was the last he said before storming out of the room. He hadn't gone to college for ten years to moderate the problems of over grown children.

"He must be mad he didn't even quote anyone." Nick said struggling for some kind levity in a situation that even he acknowledges as ridiculous.

"I'll meet you in the car." Is all Sara could bring herself to say as before exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick forced his eyes to say on the road as he drove himself and Sara back from the crime scene. He knew they needed to have a conversation with each other but to do that would mean he have to look at her. Shifting in his seat to ease his discomfort he was fully painfully aware if being in the same car made him this uncomfortable looking at her was unbearable.

He knew everyone thought they had a fight and refused to speak of it or forgive each other. The truth however was that one day they could just no longer bear to be in the same room. He knew why he couldn't look at her he was terrified to find out why she couldn't bear to look at him.

Four blocks before the lab he had to act. Grissom was right they needed to settle this.

Leaning over he gentle removed the ear buds from her ears. "We need to talk Sara Grissom's orders."

"Nick, Grissom isn't always right." Sara rebuffed turning to stare out the passenger window.

"I know that." He spat "I didn't know you knew that."

"Ha Ha."

"This situation is my fault Sara I started acting weird and you couldn't possible know why and it's hard to explain but I can………" he stammered the problem was there was no way he could actually explain the problem to her.

"Nick stop." Sara cringed she could stand him thinking this was his fault after what she done to him. She just didn't know how to explain the level of which she'd violated him "You're wrong I started this and it most defiantly absolutely my fault."

"Sara this couldn't possible be…."

"Nick you have no idea what I did" she said unable to meet his eyes "but I'll talk to Grissom tomorrow."

Pulling into the lab he finally turned to look at her full on "Sara what does that mean?"

"Just log the evidence Nick."


	3. Chapter 3

As Nick stormed into the locker room he let the door slam behind him and slammed his clenched fist into a locker. Warrick stopped buttoning his shirt turning his attention to Nick. "Went that well?"

"She just so and what the hex did she mean her fault it's my fault." Nick said to frustrated to sit he began to pace.

"So you're finally going to tell me what the fight was about?"

"We didn't have a fight."

Tired after months of being kept in the dark Warrick's patience gave out. "So you hate Sara now for no reason!"

Shocked Nick stopped in his tracks "I could never hate Sara."

"That's pretty emphatic for a man who can't stand to be in the same room with her."

"Trust me Rick hate isn't the problem."

"Then what the H#ll is it Nick. After you were kidnapped Sara and you were tight. She visited you at home dragged you out. What happened?"

Nick had tried to tell Warrick but this was something guys just didn't talk about with anyone. "Rick I God this embarrassing I just can't."

Warrick just wanted to shake him. "Nick this is going to destroy the team I don't care how embarrassing it just spit it out."

"I been having dreams about Sara." He said in a rush.

"Dreams so what's the problem." Nick glare made his meaning clear to Warrick "So all men occasionally have those kinds of dreams about the woman they work with."

"Rick every night for two months I've dreamt that Sara was in my bed under me. Every morning I wake-up frustrated hurting."

Warrick shook his head this didn't seem worth the months of against. "Nicky you're just frustrated you need to go out and find some girl to um relieve the pressure"

"You don't think I tried that? Every time I'm with a girl I can't finish unless I picture Sara." Other woman hadn't helped they only made the burn worse. He never liked using woman, and screwing one woman while picturing another definatly counted as using.

"Okay this bad but it doesn't exactly explain why you two can't share a room. Nick you've had a crush on her forever. This will pass."

"Every time I'm in the same room with her I um I get uncomfortable?"

"Embarrassed?"

"Physically uncomfortable." Nick lowered his eyes to his zipper in silent explanation.

"Oh man that's um wait you didn't tell Sara this did you?" How could Nick be so stupid as to tell her this no wonder she couldn't be in same room as him.

"DO I look like an idot of coarse I didn't."

"When did this all start?"

"After the kidnapping she was around a lot and one night it just started."

"Nick think something had to trigger this. What happened the last time you saw her before well you saw her?"

Nick tried to remember back but it wasn't clear. "To be honest Rick before the Sara dreams I'd been dreaming about the box and drinking because of the dreams everything around then is fuzzy."

Interesting Warrick thought. "So once you started having the Sara dreams you stopped having the boxes dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Well Nick your subconscious is probably protecting your mind dream about Sara and you can't dream about the box?" Of coarse even if he was right that still didn't put them closer to a solution.

"I don't know Rick that just doesn't seem quite right urg" Nick turned a hit the locker again "It's like I'm missing something like theirs a piece missing."

"So why is Sara mad at you?"

"I don't but today in the car she said it was all her fault and she was going to take care of it with Grissom. What the hex does that mean."

"Well I guess you'll know tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Sara's long curly hair was spread across his pillow her luscious lips formed an anticipatory smile. Sara's exposed skin seemed to glow in contrast to his dark sheets. Her breasts were straining to get out of a pink lacey bra her only other piece of clothing was a pastel rainbow tong. His back burned with the heat emanating from her legs being firmly wrapped around him.

As he knelt above her on the bed he paused a moment to appreciate the view. Then he lowered himself to the bed joining his mouth with hers. As they kiss his hands travel slowly down either side of her torso. He strokes her hip bones. Next he places his fingers under the elastic of her panties. He groans into her mouth as she arches up pressing against his aching groin. He slowly works her panties off her hips then slides them from her legs tossing them aside. He slowly trails is hand down her body moving toward her center "Oh God Nick………"

Nick awakes with a start. Groaning he shifts in bed. His body straining for release his skin damp and sticky from sweat. Leaping from bed he glares down at it. He hates this thing this stupid inanimate object that seems to taunt him. Every night for the last two months the same dream. Every night it abruptly ends in the exact same place. Every morning waking-up straining and unfulfilled. If the dream could just finish maybe it would stop.

Glaring at the bed his anger, frustration, and pain of last months erupts. Reaching down grabs the side of the mattress and yanks it. As it flies across the room he follows it kicking it again and again. Stupid, stupid mattress stupid dream stupid Sara with her stupid stupid body.

Light flashing on the mirror catches his eye. The image of himself naked, damp and erect kicking a mattress greeted him. God he was losing it. These dreams are going to send him over the edge. Being buried alive in a box wasn't half the torture as this constant acking desire. He had had erotic dreams about Sara in the past but not like this not the same dream every night. She had become his obsession. At work images of her in a pink bra and rainbow panties popped randomly into his head. When he was with other women Sara's image popped into his brain her name falling from his lips at the most inopportune moments. If he had to be in the same space as her his body was always tense tight straining.

Get a hold of yourself Nicky. Leaning down he grabs the end of the mattress yanking it toward the frame. Preparing to toss the mattress back on the frame he notices something wedged between the frame and the wall. He stops and bends to examine the object.

Oh my God. He stumbles dropping to the floor. Oh my God. His mind spins how oh my God how the hell could she do this. Stumbling he grabs for the phone. His hands are shaking it takes three tries to press the right buttons.

"Hello" says a groggy voice.

Anger floods him Oh isn't it nice she can get a goodnight's rest. "Sara meet me at the coffee shop in an hour."

"What wait Nick um I'm not sure that's a great idea Nick."

"Sara either meet me in an hour or be prepared to have a very loud discussion at work." He slams his phone shut not giving her time to respond. Let her worry after all she'd let him suffer for months.


	5. Chapter 5

He sees her familiar form enter the diner was wearing jeans and a t-shirt as always the image of her in a bra and panties flashes before his eyes. Perfect even pissed at her his body hardens. What he really needs is to have this conversation angry and erect. Stopping to really look at her for the first time he realizes her eyes are red and swollen. It was almost enough to make him fell sorry for her. Glancing at the item in his lap he seethed almost but not enough.

Sara squirmed under Nick's glare as she lowered herself into the both "Nick."

"I think these belong to you." Nick said trying to make his voice sound casual as he tossed her an item in disgust.

It took Sara a moment to understand the meaning behind the pastel tong "Oh"

"That's all you can say Sara oh…." How the hell could she have done this? Slept with him then pretend it never happened. "For months now I've had this dream Sara. Every night over and over again. You beneath me. Me removing those panties and then do you what happens next Sara?"

"Um." She squirms unable to meet his eyes. This is the conversation she been dredging for months.

"Answer the question Sara!" He of course finally knows the answer to that question but he wants to hear it from her lips.

"We have sex."

"No actually I wake-up. Every night I wake-up right then. I thought it was a dream. I thought I was lusting after one of my best friends. Only it was really a memory. One my mind is desperately trying to fill in. So Sara tell me what happened?"

"I came over to your apartment. You were drunk. I was going to leave but I could tell you were upset. You told me you been having nightmares I squeezed your arm you hugged me. Then you leaned down and kissed me." She paused unable to go on under the weight of own her guilt.

"So we got drunk and had sex. Sara you're one of my best friends. I could have handled it we could have handled it. Why Sara why didn't you just tell me the truth?" It hurt, physically hurt that she hadn't thought he could handle the truth.

"Because I used you took advantage of you. You my friend and I violated your trust." The truth finally she could admit what she done to him.

"What are talking about?"

"You were drunk Nick but I was sober. When you kissed me I knew I should stop you." She feels the tears run down her eyes. Guilt filled her she shouldn't get to cry she was the monster hear the monster doesn't get to cry

"Sara" Reaching for her hand

"No Nick you deserve to know what I did. I hadn't been with anyone in a long time when kissed me. It felt really good." She had to drop her eyes she could look him in the eye and tell this story. "So I told myself I'll just finish this kiss what's the harm in that. When it ended I should have pulled back but you smiled leaned down and kissed me again. I told myself what could one more kiss hurt. We fell onto the sofa kissing. Then you reached down and took off my shirt. I kept telling myself I stop you in just a minute. I just want to enjoy this for one more minute then I'd stop you. We kept kissing touching your shirt was gone then my pants. I kept thinking just one more kiss and I'll tell him to stop. He doesn't know what he's doing. Then you stood you reached down picked me up and carried me to your bed. You knelt above me and I knew in that moment I knew if I was going to stop you it had to be then And I didn't."

"Sara nothing in that story shows you're using me I got drunk and used you." She had been there for him everyday after his kidnapping. How had he paid her back? With drunken sex.

"No. Nick what you say if Greg told you he came to my house found me drunk and then had sex with him. You're the vitcem here my victim."

He'd kill Greg of course. "It's not the same thing Sara."

"Yes it is. You were drunk and vulnerable. I'm you're friend I knew you were still in pain from the kidnapping and instead of helping you I used you." Tear poured down her face. Always before she had empathized with the victim's. Now for the first time she saw herself as the predator.

"Sara, why didn't you just tell me?" It was so Sara he got drunk and used her for sex and she felt guilty.

"You fell asleep and I left. The next day I could tell you didn't remember. I knew I should tell you but you having a great day you seemed happy. You hadn't been happy in so long. I told myself I didn't want to ruin your good day. The next day you seemed unhappy I told myself I didn't want to make your day worse. I kept lying to myself that I'd tell you the next day. I just kept putting it off till the guilt built to the point where I couldn't be in the same room as you."

"Sara you should have just told me. You know every night till that night I dreamed about the box. I got drunk every night trying to block out the pain. You didn't use me Sara you helped me after that night the dream stopped."

"I'm going to talk to Grissom today transfer to another shift. I'm sorry Nick so sorry." It hurt to even say the words but they were true.

"No Sara."

"Nick this my fault I have to fix it."

"Sara fixing this doesn't mean us not seeing each other. Fixing it means us friends again able to work together." As bad as things had been for the last few months as frustrating and painful as they had been the only thing worse he could imagine was not seeing her everyday.

"Nick." For the first time Sara realizes he's not angry.

"Sara, go home call out sick tonight. I need sometime to think. I'll come by after work."


	6. Chapter 6

"So Sara I think have the solution to our problem." Nick said brushing past Sara to enter her apartment. He set the brown paper bag he was carrying on her coffee table. Watching her stand somewhat dazed at the door he smiles it was nice to be in control again.

"Oh really." Sara quips trying to regain control.

"You can't work with me right now because you feel guilty right?"

"Right."

"Well I figure as long as you know I'm okay then your guilt goes away right?"

"Probably." She says hesitantly not sure where he was going with this.

"And as soon as the dream stops I'll probably stop getting um excited every time I see you, right?" Nick smiles hoping she follows his logic.

"Okay." She knows there's a trick in this somewhere if there wasn't he just explain his plan.

"I figure the dream won't stop until I can fill in the blanks in my memory. My mind can't stand the fact that there's a gap. So the answer is obvious."

"Really?" Obvious to whom?

Nick reaches down and pulls a six pack out of the brown bag "Yeah we have sex."

"What!" Jaw dropping

"We have sex" He repeats smiling enjoying her shock. He'd been anticipating the look on her face when he dropped that bomb shell all day.

"So having sex with me will make you not want me?" She asked vaguely insulted. What the hell was so wrong with her that sex would be a turn off?

"No having sex with you will fill in the gap in my memory and stop the obsession of wanting to have sex with you." It had come to him while processing today if he could finish the dream it would stop.

"This is your brilliant plan we get drunk and have sex."

"No actually you get drunk and then we have sex."

"Why me?"

"Because I need to remember this and this way you're relaxed and vulnerable you'll know I'm the one who driving this and that should erase your guilt. Though how you think I'm the victim when even you admit I was the leader is beyond me." He'd thought about her description of that night. She might never have stopped him but he'd furthered the intimacy at every step.

"Nick even if this works don't you think sleeping together might make things awkward between us." How the hell did he think sex could fix this problem? Sex was what had gotten them into this mess.

"Sara have you been uncomfortable because of the guilt or the sex?"

Thinking about it she realized "The guilt."

"We see each dress and undress all the time in locker room and it doesn't make us uncomfortable in the field. I doubt knowing we've had sex will be uncomfortable. Besides it's not like it can wreck our friendship anymore than it already is. You're already considering transferring to get away from me Sara."

He paused to look into his friends eyes. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want her to lose all her friends. "What do we have to loss?"

"Okay." Truly despite all her protest she known she would agree. She would agree to anything he thought would make things right between them.

Smiling he opens a beer and hands it to her. "Drink-up."

Smiling she swallows amazing sex with hot guy she'd make the sacrifice for friendship.

(p.s. is the rating okay I don't think it's so explicit it has to be mature but I wanted feedback.)


	7. Chapter 7

"I need to talk to you after work?" Nick said to Sara as they walked by each other at work.

"What about?" Surprised everything seemed to going so well. When she'd woken up he'd been gone, but when then gotten to work everything had seemed fine. In fact he sat next to her at the beginning of shift meeting everyone in the room had seem relieved.

"Just stop by my place after work please?" He couldn't reveal his problem here.

"Alright?" Great now what. She'd hoped they had finally fixed their problems.

Sara hesitated outside Nick's door. The last time she'd been here she'd creeped out in rumpled clothing and no panties. Smiling she had to admit that the last time Nick had left her place he'd been in rumpled clothes sans boxers. He'd left them at the end of her bed with a note saying it seemed only fair that he'd have to head home the same way she'd left his place.

Outraged by her own desire to run from the door Sara forced herself to knock. The door swung open before her hand hit it a second time he'd obviously been waiting.

"Come in Sara sit down." He smiled but his stomach flipped he wasn't sure how to explain this. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Nick would just tell what's wrong." She couldn't take anymore waiting she'd been obsessing over this visit ever since he had made his request.

"Sara I made a mistake last night."

"Oh um the sex didn't um." She hesitated not sure how to finish that sentence.

"No as soon as I fell asleep I had the dream again?" The sex had been amazing. She'd been amazing but he still woken with the image of her in that bra and panties.

"So I go to swing." She hoped he voice didn't sound as depressed as she felt. The day had started out so great she really believed this had worked.

"No, no Sara." He jumped in "I know why it didn't work. I'm an idiot I need to finish the dream. The dream isn't you and me in your bed it's you and me in my bed with you in a pink bra and those panties."

"Nick are you saying we to um repeat our experiment using different variables."

"Yes exactly." Only Sara could couch mind blowing sex in terms of an experiment.

"So are you willing to help me um correct our experiment?" He was certain this would stop the dream, and well even if it didn't after last night he was sure they would at least have fun trying to stop the dream.

"I won't get drunk." After her dui she never drank twice in the same week. "I want to help and all but I'm not turning into an alcoholic for you."

"I think we can manage sober." After all they had both been sober when having sex with each other just never at the same time.

"Well I know where the bra is. I'm actually wearing it I don't know where the panties are." She felt her cheeks darken. This was the first time she had worn that bra since that day. Guilt had made her stop wearing it but in honor of putting the guilt behind her she'd felt it was symbolic to wear it today.

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out her thong "You um dropped them at the dinner. I washed them."

"So I should change." She grabbed the panties and walked toward the bathroom. Her stomach fluttered if seemed different doing this with both of the sober. Maybe she shouldn't have turned down the alcohol. She removed her top and neatly folded it, then she shed her pants, finally she removed her panties leaving the ones she was wearing on top of her clothes. There was no reason to leave today in wrinkled clothing.

Swallowing she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a bra and panties.

Nick groaned he'd seen this image so many times in his dreams and later his waking fantasies. If this was a dream he better not wake-up. "Thanks Sara."

"What are friends for?"


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Sara noticed upon awakening was a warm arm draped over her stomach. Next she realized the entire back of her body was pressed against a warm firm male body. She hadn't planned to fall asleep with Nick. She planned to go home and spend the rest of the day in her own bed. After they finished she had laid back for a few moments trying to catch her breath before getting up to shower and leave. Just when she was about to get up to leave Nick had kissed again. By the time they finished their second bout on his sheets all thoughts of leaving were gone. Honestly all thought was gone she had merely settled deeply into the bed in satisfied exhaustion.

Nick knew the moment Sara woke. He could tell by subtle tension in her previously relaxed body. They hadn't planned to wakeup together but as she had been preparing to leave last night the realization that they would never be like this again had hit him like a blot of lighting. Looking down at her naked body he had decided they should have one last time. One time together that wasn't about booze, or guilt, or curing him. One time that was just about two people enjoying each other on a physical level.

"Why don't you go take a shower I'll make coffee and then we can swing by your place get you some clothes and stop for dinner before shift."

"Oh do think that's a good idea?" Sara wasn't sure of the edict of this situation. Would a meal make this too date like?

"Sara your not some girl I picked up on the street you're one of my best friends." Friends who had the best sex in his recent memory. "Now we can go back to being friends." They could just as soon as he forgot the sound of her screaming his name at climax.

"So did the dreams stop?" She wanted his dreams to stop so they could be friends again. She had hated them not being able to talk.

"Slept like a baby. Now off to the shower for you we have just enough time to stop and grab food."


	9. Chapter 9

Light streamed into Nick's bedroom window illuminating Sara's body. He drops a kiss on her shoulder, then her back, his hands move lower still…………..beepppppppppppp!

Opening his eyes to a dark room Nick admits he'd been right about one thing that his recurring dream about Sara had finally stopped. Now he had a new dream about her every night in exquisite detail.

It had been several weeks since their last encounter at his apartment. They could work together again, laugh together, be friends it just took some minor adjustments. Like him switching to baggy pants. He'd learned to control his body when they were in the same room together but if she even brushed by him he instantly responded. Never would he have calcified Sara as a toucher before but with his newly heightened awareness of her, all she ever seemed to do was touch him. He had missed their friendship so much he refused to let this bother him. It would fade he knew it would fade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick was kneeling above her his hands sliding down her torso coming to rest on her hips. His finger hocked around her panties. He smiles at her looking deep in her eyes silently waiting. Knowing what he wants she arches up. As he slides her underwear off he pauses to cup her bottom. He draws her right leg toward her chest and he runs his hand up the length of her leg guiding her leg out of her panties. Turning toward her left side he repeats the process.

"I can love you like that"

Groaning Sara reaches out and smacks her alarm clock. It seemed Nick's dream was contagious every night for the last several weeks she dreamed of their first time together. Only hers dream didn't stop at that moment. Hers plays until the shaky damp end.

At least things were going better at work. Last week they worked a case together. It had been just like old times except anytime he even brushed by her, her entire body flushed with liquid heat that settled at her mid point. They talk again, he started bring her coffee again. Nothing was more important then their friendship this would pass. It would surely pass.


	10. Chapter 10

Greg and Sara sat in a booth facing each other at the diner.

"What a day Sara." Greg's voice rang with glee. Sara rolls her eyes then groans.

"Oh come on Sara you can't tell me you didn't have fun." Greg returns practically bouncing in his seat.

"Greg a day at The Bare Beaver just doesn't appeal to me on the same level as it does to you." Her nose still burned from the horrible smell strip clubs and porn shops always had. It was a unique combination of booze, cigarettes, old seamen, fried food, money, sweat, and guilt. Truly she almost preferred the smell of decomp.

"Sara a mob hit at strip bar it's got it all guys, dolls, money, and we get to be private dicks" Cases like this where why Greg came to Vegas.

Taking in his excitement she realized Greg deserved something for all his hard work. "Greg that's why you're the primary on this case."

"What?" He his jaw drops he'd never been lead on a murder before.

"I already cleared it with Grissom." Of coarse she had to promise to watch him like a hawk and step in the moment he made a mistake, but she was sure Greg was ready.

Jumping up he springs over to her side of the booth wrapping her in a huge hug.

"Hey are we interrupting something here because Nick and I could get breakfast somewhere else if you two would like to be alone." Warrick asks from behind them.

Startled Greg jumps away from Sara. "What oh no Sara just said she let me be primary on my first murder case." Greg gets up and returns to his seat.

Warrick slides in next to him "Really what case?"

Nick slides in next to Sara. Warrick and Greg fail notice the anger burning in his eyes Sara however notices. He knows he is being unreasonable but he had to restrain himself from physically removing Greg from Sara's body. Anytime any other man touched her he saw red. No one but him should be touching her wait he wasn't supposed to touch her either.

"DB at The Bare Beaver."

Under the table Sara gently kicks Nick's leg. When she has his attention she threw him a questioning glance wondering what was up.

Nick shook his head to indicate it was nothing not wanting to take away from Greg's moment. He did however return her kick with a gentle one of his own.

"Oh I've had some wild times there how about you Nick?" Warrick gloats.

Sara turns to glare at him "Yeah Nick what about you?" She emphasizes it with a sharp kick to his ankle.

Nick jerks his head to look at her in surprise and then turns to glare at Warrick "Oh no, I'm not being dragged into this. Congrats Greg." Snaking his hand under the table he squeezes Sara's thigh. Then rest his hand rest in her lap.

Turning to glare at him "Oh come on Nick we can't let you leave it at that we want a story." Not willing to be one upped by Nick Sara quietly slips off her shoe and after glancing across the table to make sure Greg and Warrick haven't noticed anything she slides her foot under Nick's pant leg and begins rubbing his leg with her foot.

"Can't say that I've ever been there Sara" His voice is tight if he thought sitting next to her was arousing what she was doing to his leg was a declaration of war. He allows his fingers to stroke her inner thigh.

"So any leads Grego?" Asks Warrick, unaware of the game being played across the booth.

"We think it might be a low level mobster."

"Or it could just be an angry stripper jealous of one of the other girls." Sara ads restraining a groan of pleasure from Nick's attention to her thigh. She slips off her other shoe to doubles her efforts.

"Hey Sara maybe you could work their undercover to find clues. I'm willing to sit in the audience for your protection of course." Greg gave his best lecherous look.

Warrick laughs, Sara smile, Nick however turns to glare at Sanders. If that idiot kid didn't stop hitting on his Sara "Greg, apologize to Sara."

"Nick he's just kidding." Sara said turning to glare at Nick under the table she gives him a sharp squeeze to the thigh.

"Yeah Nick lighten." Adds Warrick curious at why Nick couldn't take a joke.

"Yeah well it wasn't funny. Sara is not just some piece of meat to be ogled." Still outraged Nick ads "Greg should apologize."

"I didn't mean to offend anyone sorry Sara." Greg says trying to smooth things over.

"I wasn't offended Greg" she turned and gave an exaggerated glare at Nick "You know how Texas boys are about defenden a ladies honor. I guess we should just be glad cowboy here didn't decide to declare a duel." Reaching over she gave him a mock shove. "Thank you brave cowboy for defending me against the bad bad man." Sara ads flutter her eye lashes.

Knowing he's been an idiot Nick plays along. "Awe sucks mam tewernt nothin at all."

Everyone laughs at Nick's impression of a country bumpkin.

Glance at his watch Warrick rises. "I think I'll skip breakfast it's time for this night shifter mossy off to bed."

Greg stands as well. "I agree plus if we stay this close to the lab day shift will need us for something."

"See you." Says Nick. "Later guys" adds Sara waving goodbye.

After they leave Nick rises and switches to the other side of the booth.

"So Sara are we going to talk about this?"

"What?" She asks innocently.

Reaching under the table he squeezes her inner thigh she squirms trying not to moan in pleasure "That."

"Oh you mean our chemistry." She tries to be analytically.

"We could call it that." Or pure animal lust whatever.

"What's there to do about?" Playing dumb might buy her sometime to think. She doesn't truly know what she wants to do.

"It seems like we have two options." Not buying her act for a minute.

She nods her head in acknowledgement "Feed it or Starve it?"

"Exactly." Nick says expectantly.

"Um." She squirms.

Raising his brows "So which is it Sara do we feed it or starve it?"

"Um" still squirming.

"You already said that." He can't help but smile in amusement he's never seen her so flustered.

"Nick we can finally work together again?" She was finally ackowledging the two ton elephant in the room.

"Okay so you want to ignore it." Not what he'd wanted to hear.

"If we fed it what would it mean for us?" Referring to the elephant's brother that was also in the room.

"In what way?" He liked that question better.

"Would we be like dating, or friends with benefits?"

"Sara you're not the kid of girl I could just have sex with on regular basics if we do this then we're dating."

"What would that mean Nick?"

"Huh?" He honestly wasn't sure he knew what she was asking.

Swallowing Sara tried to just spit it out "Nick do you have feelings for me like romantic feelings?" She was unwilling to ask me if he loved her. She wasn't sure which answer would scare her more.

"If you're asking if I'm in love with you I don't know. I know I want to be with you all the time and I don't just mean in a physical way. I know I'm happier with you then at any other time, but honestly right now I want you so bad I can't know for sure if I'm in love with you. Right now I would tell myself anything that would give me permission to be with you."

He watches her as she sits thinking. He can almost imagine the gears turning in her head as she balances things out in her mind. Finally she looks up at him. "Okay?" What the hell did that mean?

"But their have to be grounds rules."

"Rules?" He could live with rules.

"Yeah no touching at work."

"Okay." As long as he got to touch her somewhere.

"No other woman while we're together. You want out that's fine but you tell me first."

"That goes both ways Sara."

"And we don't tell anyone."

"Um..Why?" He knew their was going to be a catch here somewhere.

"Because we could break-up in a week and we could go back to working together but everyone else would be uncomfortable."

"Six months if we're still dating in six months we come clean." He was willing to withhold information from their friends but not to lie indefinitely.

"Fine." Standing up she tosses cash on the table. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To start dating Nick."

"Now?" He knows he sounds like an idiot but in his defense all his blood is in his lap.

"Come on cowboy let's see how you ride."


End file.
